Ryu's Curse
Chapter 1: Inquest Ryu Tomodi, aged 32 was told he must stay at the TT10 headquarters for the inquest, he agreed alonsgide the others. He was also in quarantine because the wounds affected his immune system and antibody production was severely disrupted. It was three months after the killings, the rest of his party hosts were made to stay aswell. "Ryu, what happened after?" A female TT10 soldier asked him gently. The female soldier had blue eyes, brown hair and wore the Eastern European TT10 uniform. "I remember that when the killer went in, he shot Alexei dead, he went on a shooting rampage, I was shot multiple times, he was arrested like the monster he is." He said. He still wore the bandages from where the bullets hit him. His stomach, chest and arms still hurt from the bullets and he had sharp pains every now and then. "I'm amazed how you survived, the doctors told me you were never going to make it." She said. The female soldier, Marie was responsible with looking after Ryu and trying to keep him psychologically sane. "Yeah, Samadi claimed I threw stones at him and hit him with my cane, he hit me with it, before he finished, He went over to Julie and Carol, Jun shielded both of them, he shot Jun, the bullet went through him and struck Julie in the head, killing her, and he moved onto Carol, She screamed in German, a language I don't even know, He covered her mouth because he got fed up with her crying, and then shot her repeatedly...." He said. He had bruises all over his face and body. A nurse, Tokiko Okina went up to him. "Toshio will see you now." She said. He followed her to his office. His cosplay wasn't too hard to remove. " (Your wounds are healing up nicely)" Toshio remarked. Satoko entered the room. " (You wrere so badly injured when one of my men tried to lift you, you screamed in agony)" She said. Chapter 2: Arsenic Seven days after the new year, Ryu and a few other soldiers and victims saw Masaru and Kouta watching. Dmitry, a TT10 soldier saw Masaru clutch his stomach in pain. "Masaru! What's wrong!" Kouta asked. He then fell to the ground face first and when Kouta picked him up, blood came out of his mouth. "Call a doctor!" Kouta shouted. Masaru was placed on a stretcher and taken to the medical bay. Kouta waited outside when Toshio opened the door. " (He's dead, me and the coroner am going to do checks on him)" Toshio said. Three days later, Toshio made a shocking discovery. Masaru had poisoned himself. " (Reicheru, the results came back, I found arsenic trioxide in Masaru's bloodstream)" Toshio said. " (We drank sake)" Kouta said in Japanese. Chapter 3: Suicide Watch The four remaining party hosts were now on suicide watch after Masaru's death, it was three weeks after. January 30th, Two painful months after the massacre and what would have been Masaru’s 24th birthday. Ryu turned to Reicheru. The four were not allowed to leave or anything. Tariko gently held his arms. "Ryu, the results came back, the blood on the can was not Samadi's, it was yours." She said. He smiled despite the bruises on his cheeks and face. Ryu's blood type was A- and Samadi's was B+, which was used as evidence against Samadi's fantasist lies. "Tariko, I often used to host non-official Pokémon tournaments, I had to apologise to a Alpha Sapphire player who had the Event Ghetsis' Hydreigon on her team after I mistook it for hacked because it was Level 52 and I failed to read the OT, I was responsible for looking for hacked Pokémon, if I find a Pokémon that cannot usually be found, I need them to give an explanation, It may seem strict, but it was better to be safe than sorry, we had this machine that could detect cheats that were used in it, This nerd threw a fit after I told him his Level 100 Shiny Giratina was hacked, it was caught at Level 40, this is impossible unless by a HGSS event." Ryu said. "It must of been a hard job." She said "Hai, It was, During a Sun/Moon tournament, A trainer transferred his underleveled Hydreigon from Pokémon X, he tried to tell me that Hydreigon can be found underleveled in Victory Road and he gave me the Bulbapedia article to prove it and where he was caught, I sometimes mistook event Pokémon for hacked since some were acquired by cheating." He said. Ryu then felt the sharp pains in his stomach, causing him to hiss in pain. " (Ow, Fuck!)" He shouted He breathed and whimpered heavily. ”Take me to the bathroom.....” He said. The side-effects from the bullets where the intense stomach pains. He then hunched over on his arms and knees and threw up. After it was cleaned up. "My dad has multiple sclerosis, he's in a wheelchair, and I recieved a note from the landlord, I'm no longer fit to look after him." He said. "What else?" She asked the injured Ghetsis cosplayer. "I was severely allergic to peanuts, opening a bag of peanut M&Ms could kill me, so the other guys tried to make the party safe, no peanuts, no peanut products, no nothing, At our Pokémon Black and White release party, I had to be put in hospital because one of the attendees disobeyed warnings not to open a bag of peanuts." He said "Did you have any other family members?" She asked. "A younger sister who's 28, her name is Kaori she has a daughter, Miyako, who is 5 1/2, She’ll be six in October, I am going to be allowed hospital leave so me and her could see Coco when it comes out, or Remember Me as it's known in Japan, but I need to have someone with me, a change of clothes, eating popcorn wasn't too hard, warn me not too eat too much because it can cause severe strain to my stomach." He said. Chapter 4: Visiting a comic book shop Ryu, Miyako and Kaori were visiting a comic bookshop in Texas with Ryu under supervision by a doctor. Miyako was hugging her Pretend Boss Ghetsis Pikachu plush, which she got as an late Christmas present and held onto her uncle’s hand. She absolutely adored the plush, It reminded her of her uncle alot, She called it Ryukachu. He wore more casual attire and undid the clips used to get the three forelocks look, with Tariko’s help, tied his hair into a loose ponytail. ”Kaori, Can....I have......that....?” Ryu asked Kaori, picking out a book on Star Wars. Kaori nodded, she hugged her brother. ”Hai.” She said. While they were in line, a mother and a son were looking at them. ”Mommy.” He said. The mother turned her head. ”I want that.” He said, pointing at the Pikachu plush in Miyako’s arms. The mother went up to the sibling duo and Miyako. ”Hi, How much for the Pikachu doll?” She asked Before any of the two could answer, Miyako spoke. ”He’s not for sale.” Miyako quipped. ”Why is a sweet little girl like you playing Pokémon?, that’s a boys franchise like Digimon, My little Jimmy here has been wanting a new Pokémon plush for a while and he gets bored with his tablet easily......” She asked then added. Ryu and Kaori glared at her, Kaori loved Digimon growing up and looked upset at her remark, but was more upset about this stranger telling her daughter, that Pokémon was for boys. Miyako looked bewildered at the fact this boy owned an iPad and wanted her plush doll, Her uncle and mother said she needed to wait until she was a “big girl” to have one. ”There’s several in this shop, you can go buy your kid one.” Ryu said. The woman started to look angry. ”You should give it to my son, I cannot afford to buy a Pokémon plush doll here.” She hissed angrily. Miyako saw this a sign of “Give me the fucking plush doll” and hugged it tighter and hid behind her uncle. When the family was up next, Miyako felt a tug, then saw Jimmy tugging onto the robe part of her Pikachu plush’s costume. ”Let go! Mine! You’re gonna hurt him! He doesn’t like his robes being pulled on!” Miyako shouted in fright. ”Get off my niece!” Ryu yelled. ”But mom said I could have it!” Jimmy spoke back. Kaori then spoke to Jimmy’s mother. ”That Pikachu plush means alot to her, It was the last ever Christmas present my dear brother had to give her, His nurse helped him deliver it to her.” Kaori said. She hugged him tightly, then Jimmy wrestled Ryukachu out of her grip. ”What the fuck?” Kaori yelled as she struggled to get Miyako off him. Kaori suceeded, then Miyako started crying out of shock. ”Miyako-chan, he’s here, he’s okay.” Kaori said softly. She hugged her Pikachu plush even tighter. ”Ryukachu, Are you okay?, That was scary.....” She said pulled the plush away to get a good look. A security guard walked up. ”Okay, what’s going on?” The guard said. ”He tried to steal Ryukachu.” Miyako said, pointing at the boy who attemped to steal her beloved Pikachu doll. Miyako reached inside her mother’s bag and brought out the cardboard tag that came with it, on the back, there was a note attatched it read “To Miyako-chan, love Ryu-oji, see you soon.” ”Please don’t take him away, he’s my friend.” Miyako said. Chapter 5: Coco It was two months later that Ryu was temporarily allowed hospital leave, he had his Japanese passport on him, Satoko helped him, she volunteered to keep a close eye on him. When the plane landed, wirh Satoko's help, he stood out, he saw a little girl holding a Pikachu plush doll and a young woman. "Ojisan! ojisan Ryu!" Miyako shouted. "Miya-chan, be careful with Ryu-oji, he's still hurt." Kaori warned. Miyako went to her uncle. "Hi, sweetie." Ryu said. " (He still has wounds from where he was shot, he just had the bullet inside one of his legs removed)" Satoko warned. "Come on, let's see Remember Me!" She said. "Alright, the movie's not going anywhere." Ryu said. She held onto his cloak. The four drove to the theatres. " (I'm here to keep an eye on him, he couldn't keep food down because of a bullet that penetrated his stomach and intestinal lining, He won't be out for another week, we still need him for the inquest)" Satoko told Kaori. She nodded. She was given a doll of the human body that showed Ryu's injuries, the large red spots represented the bludgeon wounds and the smaller spots represented the gunshot wounds on it. " (Ryu, don't eat too much popcorn!)" Satoko said. When they arrived at the theatres, they paid for their tickets and they sat in. "If you are wondering why I'm staying in hospital, I still have severe stomach pains from the bullet, I also can't move my left arm well, my next operation is due in two days, trying to ease the pain and reduce the scar tissue, they also offered to help pay my ability to use my right leg again." Ryu whispered to Kaori. ”I hope you’re better soon, Have you read from the landlord?” Kaori asked. ”Yeah, not fit to look after him.” He said. He removed the red eyepiece he used. Chapter 6: Visiting family. Because Ryu's immune system was still off and his next mobility lesson was tomorrow, he stayed in quarantine, only ghosts and authorised individuals were allowed to visit the ill Ghetsis cosplayer. He sat, reading a book, until he saw a familiar face. It was a young girl around eight, she wore what looked like a cross between a United States Army and an Imperial Japanese Army uniform, she wore a blue double breasted cost with a collar, it had the Autobot and Decepticon symbols on each breast pocket and on the sleeves, she wore green shorts. "Hi, you're um, Tomodi-san?" She asked. "Hai, that's me." He said. "You're the bleeding Ghetsis cosplayer, I'm amazed you survived, I was out under severe torture like that and died." She said. She went up and gently touched his cheek. "I had injuries just like you had, I am very happy you are recovering." She said. "Sweetie, you shouldn't go to close, Toshio-kun said...." He said. "It's okay, I'm a ghost, my name is Maria Tachimi." Maria said. "Japanese?" He asked. "Japanese-American, my mommy was Japanese." She said. ”It’s not the only time I almost died.” He said. ”Hm?” She said. ”I suffered a very violent allergic reaction to peanuts at my first release party, A Korean party guest was repeatedly warned not to open a packet of peanuts several times and disobeyed warnings, Masaru was 16 and was just starting out, it seriously put me in hospital and Masaru-kun when out of his way to make sure there was no peanuts, guests weren’t allowed to bring outside food with them.” Ryu said. ”And?” Maria asked. ”It was on the news, Parents complained at the Black 2 and White 2 release party after Jun and Akira banned outside food, in order to protect me.” He said. Then he spoke another story. ”I was allowed to go to Texas under supervision, we were in a comic book store and this mom and her six-year old son tried to steal Miyako’s Pikachu plush, The reason this Pikachu plush is so special because it’s dressed up in a Ghetsis costume, Black and White to be precise and it was one of the last gifts given to her by me, she got the whole set, and that one is her favorite.” She said Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams Are Made of This. Ryu sat quietly, then he heard his door open, then he saw a package. ”It’s a Nintendo Switch, Some idiot ordered it using money for a party, you can have it.” Marie said. Ryu then opened it, it was a Nintendo Switch in mint condition. Ryu managed to hook it up. “Why did you give my new Switch to a quarantine patient?!” Ryu heard a voice. ” (He needs it more than you, you fucking bastard!)” He heard an angry Korean voice. He found a game alongside it, Pokken Tournament DX. He heard someone bang at the door and he went into a corner. The door was locked but it did terrify him, No one was allowed in his quarantine room because if Toshio was correct, even the common cold would kill him. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86